


In Shackles

by Yviinfinite



Series: Supernatural Has Ruined My Life [40]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkwardness, Dorks, F/M, Humor, smut in chapter 3, tying up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 00:59:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: Dean and you wind up in a cell, and you make a remark about getting tied up by him. Dean likes.





	1. In Shackles

"Well... this is a nice change of scenery", you mumbled, taking the iron bars in your hands. Dean grumbled in the cell besides yours. "It's a cell." He sounded pretty pissed. "I was being sarcastic. And who's fault is it anyway?" After you said that, Dean sprung up from his bed, gripping the iron bars keeping your cells divided tightly in his fists. "I already said I'm sorry, okay? I thought she was the werewolf..." You huffed, turning to him and crossing your arms over your chest. "Oh, and following her even when I told you not to was a good idea?" Dean pushed away from the wall and plopped down onto the bed again.

Several minutes were spent in silence. You felt slightly bad for blaming Dean, but couldn't really think of anything to say. Dean glanced over at you every once in a while. Finally, he huffed. "I hope Sammy's gonna come and get us outta here soon." You nodded. "Me too."

Hours later an officer waltzed into the room, keys in hand. Behind him, in the door, were Sam and the woman that had called the police. The officer opened both doors, then looked at the both of you suspiciously before opening your shackles. "It was a misunderstanding, really. Thank you, officer", the woman smiled. "The hunt's done", Sam whispered. Dean grinned and nodded, whilst you raised your eyebrow. "You killed the werewolf?" Sam nodded. "With the help of her. After I explained she felt kinda bad about calling the police on you, and helped find the real one" The woman, obviously unwell with being in the centre of the attention shrugged it off, leaving the police station with only a few words.

Dean climbed into the impala, sighing dreamily as he sat down. Sam was still packing up. You had already plopped down in the back seat, nearly dozing off. "I have to admit, you look pretty good in shackles", Dean grinned. You opened your eyes to glance at him. "What?" Dean shrugged one shoulder, grin turning into a smirk. "I'm just saying I want to see that again under less police-y circumstances"


	2. Awkward Dorks

"Dean", you sang, sitting on your bed. Hopefully he heard you. Anxiety and anticipation forming a knot in your throat. Were you too straight forward? Did you read his signals wrong? Was that comment when you had been in the cell together just been a joke?

Maybe this was a bad idea. You hoped he didn't hear you. "(YN)? You okay? Why'd you call me?", Dean asked as he entered you bedroom. You froze. Dean froze. Shit. As quickly as you could, you threw your blanket over yourself.

"Uh... Uhh... I-it's nothing. Sorry" Dean still didn't move. "Why are you only in... lingerie? And why are there handcuffs on the bed?" Your face went even more red. "Forget about it!", you squealed. 

A smirk found its way onto Deans face. "All that, just for me?", he hummed. "I said forget about it!"

Dean ignored you, now sitting down onto the bed. "You decided to take me up on my offer, huh?" He played around with the cuffs before shooting a mischievous smile towards you. "I would've liked a little forewarning, but I can work with this." Your face was burning, and you avoided his eyes. "If... If you want to do this. 'M not gonna force you to do anything."

"I... I do. Like, I want to, but I didn't know how to approach you about it...", you mumbled, fidgeting with your hands. Dean smiled at you, hand coming up to cup your face. 

"I guess we're both just awkward dorks, huh?" You giggled, and he was quiet for a second. "If anything's wrong, just say 'red', okay?" You found yourself nodding without thinking about it. Honestly, you just wanted to let loose, give up control for once. Being a hunter always meant to sharpen your senses, always be ready to strike. It was exhausting. 

"Hey. You sure you're okay with this?" 

"Yeah, I was just... Thinking about some stuff.", you admitted quite shyly, once again avoiding Deans piercing gaze.

"Don't think. Just for now, just... feel." 

That was nice. You knew Dean cared about your well-being. But you didn't know whether or not that care was platonic or not.

You felt the cuffs click into place. "You trust me, right?" You nodded, again without thinking. "Good" And with that, Dean pressed his lips against yours passionately.


	3. Tied Up

The shackles clicked shut around your wrists, successfully trapping our arms above your head. Dean kept his lips on yours, his tongue twisting and dancing with yours.

Your clothes were ripped from your body, exposing your breasts to the cold air and to Deans gaze. Deans hands cupped them, thumbs brushing over your nipples, making goosebumps rise over your skin. A pleasured sigh left your lips.

So far, this was nice.

Deans mouth closed around your nipple, the wet heat a stark contrast to the cold air. You gasped as he suckled and nibbled on the tender nub, toes curling as he pulled away. 

He continued to switch between your nipples, teasing you even further. You whined, bucking your hips to get him to move on. He just chuckled, flicking both your nipples at the same time. 

Dean continued to tease you for what seemed like hours. You were panting under him, bucking your hips up to get him to finally touch you. But Dean just kept on teasing you.

"Dean, please stop teasing!", you whined after he had once again flicked his tongue against your nipple. There were slowly starting to get tender due to all the attention.

Dean chuckled, sitting back. You shuddered as you saw the outline of his cock through his jeans.

"I'm just getting back at you, sweetheart. All those times you wandered around the bunker half naked? Or all the times you rested your head on my shoulder just to make me look down your shirt?"

"I haven't-" You cut yourself off with a moan as Deans fingers brushed over your weeping lips, stroking over your clit ever so slowly. 

Dean kept his pace slow, yet you could feel your orgasm inch closer with every passing second. It wouldn't be a mind-blowing one, but you would take anything right about now.

"You gonna cum like this? You gonna cum for me?" You nodded, eyes screwed shut as you clenched your hands.

Your orgasm washed over you, enveloping your entire body, warmth spread through you. Dean pulled away at the right time, were the orgasm faded but you weren over sensitive just yet. 

You laid there in a happy haze, catching your breath, when the sound of a zipper being pulled down cut through the silence. 

"You didn't think we were done just yet, right? We've got all night, babe."

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
